Explosive shaped charges are used for perforating oil well casings. The shaped charge includes a conical portion and an open-mouth cylindrical portion directing detonated explosive outwardly therefrom. A plurality of charges are mounted in the web of an elongated support channel and serially connected by a ribbon detonator or primer cord. The channel is loaded into an elongated tubular gun barrel. The gun barrel is lowered into the well, and the radially outwardly directed charges perforate the gun barrel and the well casing upon detonation.
Hakala, U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,723, shows a mounting system for shaped charges. An elongated channel member has spaced apertures in the web thereof. The charges are inserted, cylindrical mouth portion first, into the apertures until stopped by a raised shoulder at the base of the conical portion. A spring clip engages the apex tip of the conical portion to secure primer cord in contact therewith. The spring clip diverges from the apex in conical profile and then extends around the edge of the channel member to engage the backside thereof and thus retain the charge in the aperture.